LULZ: League of Unholy LegendZ
by DJsapien
Summary: Riley loses his edge, so he creates a Facebook group of "trouble makers, criminals,and straight up villains!" Unfortunately for Huey, shady criminals take this message literally and REAL villains arrive at the Freeman residence. SCHOOL ASSIGNMENT.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

This was a creative assignment for class and...a very strange story.

...

LULZ (League of Unholy LegendZ)

A _Boondocks _Fanfiction

**All characters are in-character (more or less)**

Chapter One: Networking is key

"And if you add ¾ to ½ then what would your sum be?" asked a hazy voice in the distance. "Riley?" asked the voice sternly, "What are you doing?"

Riley snapped out of his daydream. He promptly grunted once he realized that he was not playing in the soccer field that he had been staring at before. Instead, he was drifting off in his third grade math class.

"What you want, Perkins?" he yelled indignantly, "You hatin' on me just cus I know I could be doin' somethin' better with my life?"

Mrs. Perkins was not amused, but of course after teaching Riley for seven months now, she was not surprised at his behavior.

"I don't know Mr. Freeman. What could you be doing right now?"

-"I could be"-wait, Riley stopped mid-sentence.

It was then that Riley realized what he was about to say: daydreaming about playing outside? Hell no! A month ago, Riley would have been plotting how to tag his neighbor, Tom Dubois' house without getting caught. He would have been fantasizing about stealing Granddad's car for a stroll to the video game store. Instead, he was thinking about doing something….innocent? No way, that is not what, Riley Escobar Yosemite-Sam Freeman is about! What happened? He became…docile.

Brrrnnnng!

Riley leaped out of his chair and consciously reminded himself to push Cindy McPhearson and trip Mike Chang while he ran by them. _Wow, _he thought, _I really am trippin' if I had to take time to remember that._

While walking from the school doors, Riley was stopped by his brother, the young radical Huey Freeman.

"Hello Riley. I know better than to ask you this, but did you even pay attention in class today? I hear that your class has a big test coming up."

"Like you should ask!" barked the child, "You don't even pay attention in your class! How many times has the teacher wrote a note home saying 'Huey being uncooperative today?'"

"Well there is no point in me paying attention," retorted Huey, "I've known basic geography, reading, and long division since I was three."

Huey was not boasting at all, neither was he exaggerating his skills. Indeed, he was ready to begin studying at the high school or even the college level. So capable was he that he was at the point where he could spout the didactic lessons before the words would even leave the teacher's mouth, and sometimes, to his educators' chagrin, he would do just that. If examining his behavior superficially, your average person may ask "Why are you doing this, Huey? You are obviously smart, why don't you ask the school to give you more challenging work?" His answer, depending on how well he knew you, would usually be, "What's the point of achieving higher learning if you are still being fed the same Eurocentric agenda?" The person asking the question, now knowing the boy's rather radical ideology, would then wish that they had never said anything at all.

"But my situation is different" responded Huey, "I already know the material because I apply myself. You're smart, but you aren't even giving yourself the chance to learn the lessons."

"I guess we're two sides of the same coin then?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Cus' we're both smart, but we're not letting ourselves reach the potential that others want us to reach."

Huey smiled but then his smile began to fade. Riley was intelligent indeed. So intelligent that he was able to make connections between the both of them that, no matter how differently they acted, they were essentially doing the same thing.

"Riley," Huey started, "I know that you like soccer and that you're a good artist. The soccer team needs a team logo and mascot but they can only have a team member design it. Try outs are next week and I am going to try. Are you going to join?"

Riley thought about it. _I guess that sounds kind of,…WAIT A MINUTE!_

"Forget about your stupid soccer team! That's some mothafuckin herb shit, right there. No. Hell no! I'm starting my own club for real playas who don't sell out to goody-two shoes and play….soccer. NO!. Forget it!"

"Riley, come back (sigh)."

Riley sat at the family computer and clicked the keys idly. He had a five-page book report due tomorrow and of course he had waited until the last minute to write it.

AND THE 2 KIDS FOUND A PONY NAMED MISTY. THEY LIVED IN CHINCOTEAGUE, MARYLAND AND COULD NOT WAIT TO GET THE PONY. THE MOTHER OF THE PONY WAS PHANTOM…OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT.

Riley hated writing. It was never what he wanted to write about anyway. If the report were about something he could actually relate to such as his homeys back in Chicago or his favorite idol, Gangstalicious' struggle with the police, then that would be a real report worth creating. But of course, here in Woodcrest, MD, the epitome of suburbia, no person could relate to that…at least not without the aid of MTV.

And then Riley remembered his brother and the nerve he had to suggest him going out for sports—as if he had nothing better to do with his life! What did he think he was? An herb like him? Well, Riley Escobar knows better than to front like he's a nerd.

After remembering his brother's offer to join the soccer team, Riley then became angry. If Huey was doing this project, he would have waited until the last day just as he did, but instead, would have read the book in 30 minutes, and then write an A-quality report in ten minutes. And that of course would be without him really trying. Riley curled his small fists in fury….but then calmed down. He remembered that he was a lot like Huey after all. When writing about something he was interested in, Huey could write impressive pieces of literature. Last Christmas, Huey was so convinced that Santa Claus had ties to the Illuminati, that he wrote a scholarly report complete with appendixes and footnotes for which he was preoccupied with for the subsequent three months. They both could be pretty lazy, but when it came to something they were interested in, they were the best experts on the subject.

_I'm starting my own club for real playas who don't sell out to goody-two shoes like…soccer_

Riley minimized the text document and logged onto his Facebook page

YOU HAVE FIVE (5) FRIENDS!

Riley hated seeing that friend box. It is not as if he did not receive friend requests from the classmates that were hopelessly enamored with the gangsta image he promoted. It was just that he did not want those kids destroying his reputation in case Gangstalicious were to look up his page.

Riley selected the "create a group" tab from his profile page and began typing.

THIS IS FOR ALL THE REAL TROUBLEMAKERS, CRIMINALS AND STRAIGHT UP VILLAINS OUT THERE! JOIN RILEY'S LEAGUE OF UNHOLY LEGENDZ (LULZ)! NOW!

Riley published the page and logged off of his account. He had plenty more typing to do on his report.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: LULZocracy

_Ring around the rosies  
Pocket full of poesies  
Ashes, ashes, we all fall down  
Nursery rhymes are said, verses in my head  
Into my childhood they're spoon fed  
Hidden violence revealed, darkness that seems real  
Look at the pages that cause all this evil_

-_Shoots and ladders_, Korn

Huey tossed and turned in his bed. He dreamt that Jazmine, the biracial girl next door who was too naïve to live, was following him around the neighborhood asking him to let her teddy bear interview him. Huey had tried everything: telling her the truth about Santa Claus, reminding her that Mr. Rogers had died, telling her that Justin Bieber was a computer generated hologram specifically programmed to exploit the tween girl demographic…okay…that one, he was not sure to be 100% accurate. But in the end, nothing would work.

Huey forced his eyes awake and sighed in relief that it was all just a silly nightmare…until he realized that it was memory of what happened three days ago. The young boy shook his head and without noticing that he was the only person in his room, slowly walked out of it. He then stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen to drink a glass of milk. Upon entering the kitchen, he saw a blue-ish glare from the living room and proceeded to investigate. What he saw was Riley, staying up late and watching reruns of _South Park._

"Riley, you know Granddad doesn't like you watching this show! Turn it off now."

"Yeah right. Make me!"

Huey leapt onto the couch and wrestled with Riley for the remote. Mid-fight, the boys heard a strange crackling sound.

"What was that?" asked Huey

"Hell if I know, herb!"

The boys looked out of the window and saw nothing unusual.

"How about we call it a night, Riley."

Huey and Riley woke up and wrinkled their noses at the smell of breakfast.

"Hmm. The eggs are mine!" Riley exclaimed as he dashed out of the room.

Riley beat Huey to the table and gobbled up the eggs and grits.

"Hello, boys. How did you sleep?"

"Fine Granddad" replied Huey as he finally entered the kitchen….hey why are you dressed up?"

"Yeah, Granddad," mumbled Riley in between chomps "What's the occasion?"

Granddad was dressed in his best suit and dress shoes. Once he set the pot down in the sink, he adjusted his tie.

"Well boys, remember that old cousin of mine who used to boast about how much richer he was then everyone else and how he was more successful than anyone in our family could ever hope to be?"

"Cousin Dominic?" asked Huey

"Yup. He dead. Thought I'd save you guys the pain of his obnoxious funeral by telling everyone in the family that you two had school today."

"But Granddad," said Huey, "It's Saturday."

"Yeah well, when Dominic said that our family had no hopes of being as successful as him, he wasn't completely off base. Well boys, goodbye."

Riley dropped his fork in excitement. While still chewing food he managed to exclaim, "You mean we get the house to ourselves? Yeah!"

"What? No! Course not. Sarah Dubois is babysitting you two."

"Aww."

"And she's bringing Jazmine too."

Huey sat in silence while staring at his uneaten food before excusing himself.

"I think I've lost my appetite."

"More for me!"

"Huey! I know that you've been avoiding Mr. Bear but he really needs to interview you so he can get that promotion at his job."

Huey sighed and slammed his book shut. "_Why_, Jazmine? Why is it so important that I do this?"

"Because, Huey. Mr. Bear is working at the Newspaper Place and he needs an article about domestic terrorism—so he chose YOU!"

"But I'm retired—,"

"It doesn't matter Huey! Just help Mr. Bear out! He has three kids and a wife who's a teacher! He needs to prove to his more successful brother-in-law that Liberal Arts Degrees are just as important as and Engineering Degree."

"Where did you get that idea for a rivalry from?"

"Huey!"

"Fine…whatever."

"Okay, question one…."

Riley pressed the "reset" button and ejected the disk on his playstation 2. He tried to decide between his two most favorite games.

_Knock, Knock!_

"I'll get it," shouted Sarah from the kitchen,

"No," crowed Huey, "Riley will get it since he is closer to the door. Right, Riley?"

The boy huffed and stomped over to the door. He turned the knob and scowled indignantly at the visitor.

"Who the hell are you? And….and why you dressed like a mothafuckin' clown?"

The man outside of the house was dressed in a ratty, purple pinstripe suit. His lurking body was hunched over in a menacing pose. His face was quite another story. Caked in a fading white powder and with red lipstick that seemed to end where the rippling slits in his mouth began. His eyes were smeared with tarry rings of mascara and his hair was greasy, unkempt, and had a slight tinge of green to them, as if it was dyed a long time ago and the man never attempted to re-dye it.

"Well aren't you a charming little kid," croaked the clown, "Are you by any chance Riley Freeman?"

"Yeah…."

"Riley," shouted the agitated Huey, "who is it?"

"You see Mr. Freeman," began the strange suited man, "I am here about your group on the Facebook. You know….the League?"

"Oh, right. Come upstairs where we can get down to business."

"Riley who is—"

"It's someone from my club, Huey. We'll be upstairs."

"Riley-," Huey was cut short by an annoyed Jazmine.

Upstairs in his and Huey's room, he closed the door so that they could have some privacy. As Riley motioned his bizarre guest to sit down at the small, plastic, children's table, he began to address him.

"So, clown—,"

"That's Joker."

"Joker…. I wasn't exactly thinking that I would get a response so quickly. Especially in person. In fact, why you so interested in it? In _fac_t, how you even know where I live?"

Joker unfolded two sheets of papers from his left jacket pocket and cleared his throat.

"Riley Freeman: 8 years and six months old, J. Edgar Hoover Elementary School….you see where I'm going with this? Your privacy settings are just a tad revealing."

The look of suspicion lessened in Riley once he saw that they were printouts from his Facebook page.

"Fair enough. I still didn't think that I'd be hearing this soon for a group I posted just yesterday."

"I have my sources. I happened to be nearby the neighborhood anyway and I…well….came to the house a bit too soon."

Riley realized that this Joker was the one who was at their house that morning. That thought was almost as unsettling as the fact that every so often, quite frequently, Joker would start licking his lips. Riley wondered if the licking was a habit he developed while his scars were healing. Like how a child's mouth will hurt if there is a cold sore and they feel compelled to keep licking their lips after they talk to attempt to quell the pain. Except that this habit would turn into a subconscious tic that became more and more integrated into his personality every time he uttered a word that pleased himself deeply.

Joker then read off of the second page that he had printed out.

"THIS IS FOR ALL THE REAL TROUBLEMAKERS, CRIMINALS AND STRAIGHT UP VILLAINS OUT THERE! JOIN RILEY'S LEAGUE OF UNHOLY LEGENDZ (LULZ)! NOW!"

"Well, Mr. Freeman," hissed the clown, "I am a criminal as a well as a villain and I do enjoy creating quite the chaos….wouldn't you say that I am qualified?"

"Hell, yeah. As long as you're ready to straight up mess with some bustas heads and make them think twice about thinking, then yeah. You're in."

The man laughed and licked his scars mirthlessly.

"Hahaha. Psychological campaigns? Belligerence? Well this definitely brings me back to when I was a young one. Sure, as long as I can…make some modifications to plans along the way…?"

"Sure. As long as they're good and all"

"Oh believe me Mr. Freeman. They will be good. You are familiar with my work, aren't you?"

"No."

"Really? Not the Gotham City incident?"

"What was that?"

"I…I single handedly forced Gotham city down to its knees, making it submit to the throes of sweet chaos! You….you've never…it was everywhere! It was primetime news for eight months!"

"I don't watch the news."

"The effects are still being reported on in some newspapers!"

"I don't read the newspaper."

"Forget it, just never mind. The point is that I think you will attract an interesting group of people. You see Mr. Freeman, although you may not have heard of me, I am still a very notorious criminal. Why do I do what I do? Well, the money is always a fine and dandy bonus…but I rarely do my job with cash in mind. I am interested in the very same thing that your advertisement promotes."

"Um… what?"

"Oh you know what I'm talking about. The LULZ. That was why you stylized the spelling of "legends", right? So it can have a "z" to fit the idiosyncratic acronym?"

"Uh, yeah. Course I knew that."

"You see, I also do things—things that other people would regard as vile, evil, or just plain sadistic—simply for the so called _lulz_."

"Uh….oh yeah, like when you wanna sneak into some dude's house and replace his milk with vinegar, his car tires with rolled up black tee-shirts, and slap his ho as a preemptive strike so she won't snitch on you?"

"Well yes…my…you're quite the creative one, aren't you? You see I was thinking of a similar situation…like what if instead of milk, it's the printed money in the National Treasury, and instead of replacing it with vinegar, you replace it with say…one penny for every missing $5,000. Just to really mess with people's heads…huh-huh-huh…it would uh…..cause quite the _chaos_…wouldn't it?"

Riley shrugged. "Yeah, I guess that's ok…you know, I kidnapped Oprah once."

"Really? You…you did it by yourself?"

"Well…no."

"Oh, oh. I know! You kidnapped her for a ridiculously high ransom, hijacked her show while on broadcast, tied her up, and then you-,"

"Nah…nothing like that."

"Oh. Well…what have you done?"

"I helped stop the Hateocracy."

"That was you? Hmm. Wikipedia said nothing about you…"

"Well, it was me and my brother…but yeah, you shoulda seen it! I round-housed so many of those punks I was called Afro-Samurai Riley in school from then on."

"That's very good. Yes…you see, when I read your group announcement, I knew from then on that you were what I was looking for. You see, just as Stinkmeaner had spawned a Hateocracy, devoted to nondiscriminating dislike, I think you and I could benefit from creating a LULZocracy. With a little mentoring from me and our future league-members, I think that you will turn out just fine and be able to develop those diabolical tendencies."

"Hell yeah!"

Well then Mr. Freeman. I guess that will be it for now, won't it?"

"Yeah, I'll post the date for the next meeting."

"Good. See you around..."

The disturbed clown cautiously left the room and closed the door. As he entered the hallway, he noticed the other black boy eyeing him suspiciously.

"I would hope that you are at least familiar with my work?"

The boy with the large afro maintained eye-contact with the man until shifting his unyielding stare to Riley's door.

"I am. And as someone who knows what you are capable of, I would prefer that you would not be visiting my brother any longer."

The man laughed and lipped his mouth's slits vigorously at the child's demand.

"HAHAHA! You see um…."

"Huey."

"_Huey_. I'm just a friend of Riley's. Just a friend who is helping him get his little club up and running. As long as he and I are amigos, I think that he should have the last say as to when I am welcome… and when I am not."

Huey's pervasive stare grew colder.

"My brother may be a knucklehead, but he is nothing like you."

"Not yet."

"I think it's time that you left."

The deranged clown creeped down the stairs as slowly as possible—obviously to annoy Huey. Before leaving the house, Joker turned to face the boy and cackled maniacally.

"You need to smile more Huey. You seem like the type that would forget how to smile after awhile. Such a shame since you are too young to be this jaded. Maybe I will just have to carve you a new smile…..aha,Hahahahhhahah…. Hahaha….like a little Jack-o-lantern."

And then he left as swiftly as he arrived


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Club Meeting

Mrs. Sarah Dubois was lounging on the couch reading _Eclipse_ when Huey approached her.

"What is it, Huey?"

"Mrs. Dubois, pardon me if this sounds harsh but…. YOU'RE THE WORST BABYSITTER EVER!"

Shocked, Sarah jumped off of the couch and fell over.

"Huey, you shouldn't yell at an adult like that."

Huey glared at Sarah in disapproval.

"Sarah! You just let a sociopath into the house!"

That phrase finally triggered something in Sarah's mind. She ran throughout the house.

"Oh my God! Where's Jazmine? Where's Riley?"  
"You're too late, Sarah!"

Jazmine ran into the living room and hugged her mother.

"It's ok, Mommy. I'm right here."

Riley jumped onto the stair rail and slid down. "I'm here too, Mrs. Dubois."

"What are you talking about Huey? I'm not too late; everyone is fine."

Huey sighed and explained.

"I meant that you are too late because the sicko just left. Riley just let him into the house and he was in Riley's room. You were too busy reading that vampire drivel to notice anything."

Riley quickly chimed in.

"Huey's exaggerating, Mrs. Dubois, my club is a….make-believe dress up club and his _outfit_ was a killer clown. Huey's just a little cauliflower."

"You mean _coulraphobic_?" corrected Huey irritably

"Yeah…_right_ Huey? You're just paranoid."

"I have every right to be paranoid! What type of grown ass man dresses up as a clown and talks about 'pulling pranks'? He's sick!"

The phone rang and Sarah walked into the kitchen to answer it. Riley walked over to Huey and pointed an accusatory finger.

"If you tell anyone about this Huey, then you will be the first person we get. We're just having a nice time talking about harmless pranks and you can't even let us do that. Do you really wanna wake up covered in peanut butter and jelly?"

Huey crossed his arms and scowled.

"Is that really what you think that guy's interested in? That's kid 's stuff to him, Riley. You probably don't even know about what he did to Gotham City—just how it took you three weeks to know about Hurricane Katrina!" Just face it, you're way over your head with this one."

"Am not! He said himself that he doesn't want to do anymore serious stuff, he just wants to have a little lighthearted fun. Of course an old miser like you can't understand that! Man we're gonna be messin with authority. And you know how much I hate authority. I should get Gin and Rummy into the club so they can give some ideas. Those guys are crazy…and rich as hell."

Sarah walked back into the room.

"Hey kids, that was your Granddad calling and saying that he is having some car troubles and his car won't be out of the shop until Tuesday. In the meantime, I guess I will just have to watch you guys and take you to and from school."

Sarah sat back on the couch and continued reading. Riley crept back upstairs all the while watching Huey.

"You better watch yourself, Riley," whispered Huey,

"Same to you, punk," whispered Riley.

9:00pm

Sarah was using the guest bedroom while Tom stayed with Jazmine at their house. Huey was sitting on his bed reading a copy of _Brainwashed. _Riley pretended to get ready for bed, but instead sat at his computer.

ANNOUNCEMENT: LULZ MEETING ON MONDAY 3:30PM. IF YOU CAN'T MAKE IT, THEN YOU AN HERB FOR SURE. NO EXCEPTIONS.

Monday, 3:30 pm

Riley slammed the front door shut once Jazmine came in. On Mondays, Huey would usually stay at the public library until 5:00 to do homework and read books. This way, he would not be there to interrupt Riley's meeting.

"Riley," pouted Jazmine, "I brought my My Little Ponies over. You can be Lickety Split, Peanut, and Cherry, and I will be Acorn, Honeycomb, Laser, and Luna."

"Shut up Jazmine, I'm doing homework upstairs."

"But Riley. Acorn needs a six-pony jury of her peers!"

Jazmine's mother sat down with her and picked up two of the ponies.

"Don't worry, Jazmine. Considering how much I respect law, I will definitely make sure that Acorn gets a fair trial. Let's set up the courtroom on the kitchen table."

"Okay."

Riley walked back downstairs once he saw that Sarah and Jazmine left the room. He walked through the door and sat on the front steps of the house so that way in case his guests came, they would not ring the doorbell.

Riley waited outside on the stoop until he heard a strange rustling in the back of his house. He ran to the side of the house and saw a strange blue man climbing up his tree to the inside of the treehouse.

"Hey, what are you doin?"

The man looked down shocked and awed.

"Well, I'm here for the club meeting of course. You're Riley aren't you?"

Riley screamed at him in anger.

"Yeah, I'm him. But why are you climbing up a treehouse, fool? The meeting is inside the real house, not the tree."

"Sorry, you don't have to be so catty."

"I think he has every right to be catty. Hell knows I am." Chimed in a feminine voice behind the tree.

The woman was in her late twenties and dressed in green a and black costume.

"Who are you?" crowed the insolent boy.

"Just this incompetent fool's henchwoman." She retorted coolly.

Riley guided to two to the back door of his house that led to the kitchen. When he walked to the side of his house, The Joker was there waiting by the door.

"At least someone has some damn sense," muttered Riley,

The three of them walked cautiously into the house and follwed the child up the stairs. Riley locked his room shut—something he would not have been able to get away with when Granddad was here.

"Okay," started Riley as he sat down at the cramped children's table, "I already know who the clown is, but who are you two?"

"I am Dr. Drakken. Sworn archnemesis of Kim Possible."

"And I'm Shego," Introduced the woman sheepishly, "His superior,"

"Shego!"

"Fine, his henchwoman."

Riley yawned, "What exactly do you guys do?"

"Well, I demise countless inventions to aid my world domination. Oh yeah… and she helps."

"Helps?" shrieked Shego. As she yelled, her hands glowed in a toxic green, "Helped? You can't be serious! You really can't be serious. I….You can't even peel an orange without asking for my help!"

"It's not my fault you have such sharp claws."

"Come on, guys," barked Riley, "Let's get on with the important business. As I told the Joker, here; I'm interested in one thing only: Doing shit for the lulz."

"The lulz?" asked Drakken, " Of course, that makes perfect sense. It's a very noble goal to commit evil to….what's that?"

"It means," cackled the Joker, " Single-handedly forcing Woodcrest—NO!—Forcing the nation, down on its knees and to submit to the throes of sweet chaos."

"That sounds vaguely sexual." said Drakken.

"I agree, " said Shego.

"Anyways," said Riley, we need to discuss our plans, "I was thinking that we could go to the Dubois household and spray paint their windows black….okay, maybe not them since Tom's wife i s living with us now….hmm."

"How about we create a machine that will decimate the elementary school." Offered Drakken

"What a stupid, infantile plan." Spat Shego.

The Joker remained silent in his dark corner of the room.

"What do you suggest, Joker?" asked Riley, "Anything worth mentioning?"

The clown remained with his back resting against the wall.

"I'm not sure, Riley. You're the leader of the group and it all rests on you. You should decid e what we do. Don't get me wrong, always consider suggestions, but make sure to modify them."

Shego bit her lip and flung the table across the room.

"Whatcha do that for, ho?" Demand ed Riley,

"I can't believe that you guys are serious about this!" screamed Shego, "I'm not getting g paid enough for this. I mean…. come on! Drakken, why are you doing this? Do you even realize what you are doing? You are wasting precious time that could be used robbing the Zurich accounts or holding the moon ransom. Instead, you're wasting your time helping this kid come up with stupid pranks? STUPID PRANKS? He is a child! This is infantile. Am I the only sane person here?"

She looked around the room and realized that she is probably right.

"You know, Shego," chided Drakken, "As you figured out, this is not exactly serious business for me and therefore you will not be compensated. If you wish, you may…hey! Where are you going?"  
Shego was already climbing out of the window and scaling the wall with her claws.

"Like you said, Drew. I don't have to be here."

Only the three males were left in the room.

"Forget her triflin' self," said Riley, "All we need to do is come up with our first plan. And I think that I have an idea."

The three troublemakers discussed eagerly as to what they were doing next. Towards the end of the meeting was when Huey walked into the room.

"So yeah, Drakken. I think that idea is fine, but we need to consider any and all contingencies so we don't…..Oh.. Hi Huey."

Huey's fist shook in rage, "Riley, what did I tell you about inviting these fools?"

"That will conclude today's meeting." Announced Riley, "Goodbye gentlemen."

Huey stood by the door as the two villains left. He dropped his bag of books on the floor and walked calmly over to the table.

"Riley," why are you inviting strange guys into the house for a club to pull pranks? Could you just tell me that?"

"Well, at first it wasn't just guys,. There was a woman here too, but she couldn't see an opportunity when she had one and left cause she thought it was stupid."

"Gee, Riley. Sounds like she may have been on to something."

Riley huffed and jumped on his bed, "Huey, it's not a big deal. It ain't like Mrs. Dubois cares or nothing. What is she doing right now?"

"Playing 'My Little Pony Goes to Jail' with her pre-pubescent daughter" spat Huey mockingly, "That's what I don't get: she's an activist for the NAACP, her husband is an Assistant District Attorney….you would think that at least _she_ would take me seriously about this! I guess when it boils down to it, she's just another well-meaning parent in suburbia who can't believe that anything will happen too close to home."

"Whatever. I'm going downstairs for some chocolate milk. And don't get on the computer; I'm getting on facebook when I come back!"

"That's it…." whispered Huey.

Huey carefully followed Riley downstairs until the younger child disappeared into the kitchen. Huey than ran into the room and turned on the computer. As quick as he could, he hacked into Riley's facebook account and turned on the printer. Huey could hear Riley walking near the staircase, so he grabbed the printouts and just remembered to log-off of Riley's account. Huey managed to turned off the computer right before Riley appeared at the door. Huey walked calmly past Riley.

Huey bounded downstairs and turned into the kitchen. He sees Sarah and Jazmine finishing up their trial.

"Mrs. Dubois!" shouted Huey, "Look what I found. I was right; Riley is making a club of villains to cause trouble."

Mrs. Dubois read the sheets of paper and smiled.

"Huey, I think that you are jumping to conclusions. Remember what Riley said on Saturday? He was making a dress-up club. The people are only pretending to be villains similar to how people pretend to be heroes on Halloween."

Huey sighed. He had forgot that Riley had used that excuse to cover it up.

"That's my point exactly: people usually dress up like heroes, not villains. Isn't that concerning? Especially considering the fact that instead of children dressing up like villains, its adults?"

"If I remember correctly, Huey, you dragged your brother and Grandfather along to that Sci-Fi convention. You cannot tell me that there weren't people dressed up as both heroes and villains."

"But those were fictional villains! Riley's friends are adults who look and dress like real criminals and terrorists! One of his friends bares an uncanny resemblance to The Joker from the Gotham City Incident. Another guy bares a resemblance to Dr. Drakken. Isn't that just a little bit weird? How many people do you know who dress up like Osama Bin Laden or the Unabomber JUST. FOR. FUN?"

"Huey. You are just being paranoid."

"Am I? You'll see one day. I'm gonna find some people who have to take me seriously."

Huey ran over to the kitchen counter where Sarah kept her house and car keys. He grabbed them and ran out of the door without anyone noticing.

Across the street, Huey unlocked Sarah's car and jumped inside.

_I know this is bad, _he said to himself, _but I have to do something._

Huey sat in the driver's seat with his head slightly above the steering wheel and left the parking lot. He decided to take the back roads where there would be less traffic and so he would have less of a risk of being caught.

He had driven for quite some time until he came upon signs that read the miles left until they had come upon the Homeland Security Headquarters in the J. Edgar Hoover Building in Washington DC.. Huey drove to the entrance and requested through the microphone to give information related to a terrorist attack.

Huey was escorted to the visitor's center by an employee.

"Okay little boy," started the employee in a patronizing tone, "What is it that is so important that you needed to come here for? What's your name?"

Huey knew that all he needed to do was announce his name in order to be taken seriously.

"My name is Huey Freeman from Woodcrest, Maryland."

The man instantly turned pale and called another employee through the microphone on his lapel.

"Yes, Mr. Freeman, please come with me."

The employee walked him to an office where a woman was waiting for him.

"I'll take it from here, John. Let's see….Huey the domestic terrorist?"

"Retired domestic terrorist."

"Fine, what brings you to the FBI?"

"I have dire information about a terrorist group that is brewing in my neighborhood."

"Really? Go on."

"My brother began a Facebook group to cause havok and now they are planning an attack."

"Really, what's the attack?"

"I don't know but it is going to be really bad. He has established terrorists like the Joker working with him."

"Oh really? The Joker from the Gotham City Incident?"  
"Yes, exactly!"

"Huey, how old is your brother?"  
"Eight and a half."

"Do you have any evidence?"

Huey gave the woman the printed out pages from Facebook.

"Huey, this club is obviously a joke. It is just make believe. Are you sure that the person you saw wasn't just someone dressed up as the Joker? You know, like a cosplay type thing?"

Huey's mouth fell agape in horror. He had hoped that at least one of the directors of the FBI would take him seriously about a terrorist threat of all people.

"You might not see it now," began Huey, "But they are a serious terrorist threat."

"Which really brings me to another point," remarked director Adams, "What is their motivation, if they are so serious? Are they a radical Muslim group?"

"No."

"Are they aligned with the far right?"  
"Riley is obsessed with guns, the decentralization of government, and is homophobic, but no, he is not aligned with the far right."

"Are they eco terrorists?"  
"No! Just accept the fact that a terrorist threat is on American soil and just happen to not be Muslim and not have a political agenda whatsoever! They do it for fun!"

"Well as of now," coolly retorted Director Adams, "They haven't done anything at all. Seriously, Huey. I recommend that you seek counseling when you get back home…and/or a hobby. You are starting to exhibit some troubling behavior."

Director Adams walked out of the command room and ordered two employees to escort him outside of the building.

Huey walked inside of the house and could not believe what he saw. Sarah was helping Jazmine with her homework, with no sign of worry or concern.

"Oh hey, Huey," perked Jazmine, "Where were you?"

Huey could not believe that Sarah had not noticed that he had been gone for more than an hour.

_This….is unbelievable! She is never this incompetent. Even Tom would have noticed that I took his car….but….WHAT THE HELL, SARAH?_

"I…was outside playing."

"Oh. Okay."

Huey was about to walk upstairs until he heard a news alert siren from the television channel that Jazmine and Mrs. Dubois were watching. The channel automatically switched to a news channel featuring a correspondant at the site of a Six Flags amusement park.

"Breaking news everyone. Right now! At this very moment! During this very point in time! I am standing right outside of a Six Flags amusement park with a strange sight to behold. This morning, parents took their children to the first day of Six Flag's spring season when they came upon rides that they weren't expecting: the house of mirrors was replaced with black light posters of killer clowns and photographs of autopsy corpses. The "swing" ride was outfitted with BDSM accessories. The "water" for the water rides were replaced with a mixture of fertilizer and water. The roller coasters were modified to run five times faster than normal. To date, we are not sure who is responsible for this. All we know is that these people are beyond sick and are morally bankrupt. I mean….the poor children! Hundreds of children are extremely traumatized from this experience."

Huey ran upstairs and yanked open Riley's door. As what Huey had expected, he saw Riley, the Joker, and Dr. Drakken sitting at the small kiddie table.

"You guys are sick!" roared Huey, "Do you really think that was funny?"

"Why Huey," squeaked Riley in his most innocent-sounding voice possible, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't play games with me, Riley! It's all over the news!"

"But Huey. You know very well that I don't watch the news. But go on. What "sick" thing are you talking about?"

"Yes, Huey," chimed in the Joker and Drakken, "What exactly are you insinuating about us?"

"You all know damn well what I'm talking about! You guys perverted that Six Flags park beyond recognition! Do you guys hate children—well…_normal_ children—that much?"

"Yes," said Drakken abruptly until he quickly closed his mouth when he remembered that they were supposed to play dumb.

Huey ran quickly to the banister and called for Sarah.

"Mrs. Dubois!" screamed Huey, "Don't you want to meet Riley's guests who happen to be in his room without adult supervision for hours on end?"  
"No, it's okay Huey. I'm kind of busy making dinner right now, so maybe later. I know; can you ask Riley if his guests would like to stay for dinner?"

Riley responded with a quick "no" and that his guests were about to leave anyway.

"Okay."

Huey slammed his face into his palm and could not believe the audacity of the events around him. It was only Tuesday and Granddad would not be back until Wednesday or Thursday due to the repair shop being closed on Sundays and not being professionally punctual.

"This is not happening. This is not happening. There is no way this is happening."

Huey walked to the briskly to the kitchen and moped on the table.

"Why are you so depressed?" asked Jazmine curiously.

"I told you guys that Riley and his friends were planning something awful. Now that something actually happened the day that I said it would, still, no one believes me."

"What are you talking about, Huey?" asked Jazmine, People believe you just fine.

"Watch this, Jazmine. Hey, Mrs. Dubois, you do realize that Riley's group is responsible for the Six Flags thing, right?"

"Huey, I don't see how Riley and his friends are exactly capable of what happened. You really need a hobby, don't you?"

Huey pointed his hand towards Sarah in a "see, what did I tell you" gesture.

"It's like I'm in the 'Twilight Zone'", moaned Huey.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jazmine with a confused expression, "What do vampires or werewolves have to do with this?

"I rest my case."

Huey suddenly had a plan. He grabbed Sarah's cell phone off of the kitchen table and took it with hinm upstairs outside of his and Riley's room. He checked the phone's "tools" menu and found what he was looking for. He wanted to select the "video feature" but when he did, the phone alerted him that there was not enough memory for a video. Instead, Huey settled for an audio recording. Huey walked into the room. Riley was erasing some diagrams from a white board. The only thing that Huey could catch before Riley erased it was something about the "White House". Huey turned the "record" button on the phone and began to bait Riley.

"That Six Flags prank was pretty ingenious," began Huey, "Who thought it up, the Joker, or you?"

Riley eyed Huey suspiciously. He began to suspect why Huey was acting so strangely. Instead of falling for Huey's bait, he instead decided to continue his previous strategy regarding the prank.

"Huey, what are you talking about?"

"What are you guys planning next? Demanded Huey

"You know that I can't tell you," answered Riley calmly, "It's a secret. Only group members are allowed to know."

"Well, what if I…"

"No Huey. You can't be a member. I can't believe how stupid you think I am."

"Well...you're not exactly doing a smart thing by inviting all of these criminals to our house to plan horrible pranks on people."

"Says you. I'd say that pulling off a stunt like Six Flags is a pretty big deal considering that we didn't…uh oh."

"Save it, Riley. I knew it was you. This whole time I knew."

"Whatever. Now get out of my Headquarters!"

"This is my room too, you know."

"Oh, yeah. That's right. I'm gonna have to come up with something else. Find another place to use."

Huey sat on his bed.

_Oh well,_ he thought reassuringly, _At least Granddad is coming tomorrow_.

"Oh yeah, Huey. I forgot to tell you." Screamed Mrs. Dubois, "You're Granddad isn't coming until Friday. His repairman is on jury duty and happened to be the only repairman in that small town."

Huey turned over on the bed and smacked his head into the pillows fifty times. This week should go down in history as the most impossibly convenient time for Riley to get away with stuff.

Mrs. Dubois had made lasagna for dinner. Tom Dubois came over to the Freeman household to finally see his wife, his daughter, and the boys.

"So guys," gargled Tom while he had food in his mouth, "How is it being taken care of by my beautiful Sarah?"

"Just great," muttered Huey.

"Where's the meat?" asked Riley demandingly, "What type of Italian stuff has _NO MEAT_?"

"_RILEY!_" yelled Huey, "That's not polite! Mrs. Dubois has been here doing stuff for us for days! Even if she is incompetent!"

"It's okay," said Sarah, "You got me, Riley. I was trying to sneak vegetables in, but nothing fools you. The vegetables are carrots, spinach and mushrooms."

"Mrs. Dubois, " began Riley, "I don't know what _half_ of those vegetables are!"

"And that's why, we are expanding your horizons." Said Mr. Dubois happily as he munched on his food. "And that is why."

Huey sat on his bed with a book about ancient cultures while he could hear Tom and Sarah arguing downstairs.

"Oh come on, Sarah," said Dubois pathetically, "Just tonight, please?"  
"I can't leave the house, Tom. They need supervision."

"They're not going to notice if you leave just this once."

"I don't want to give them the chance. Seriously, Tom, go home."

Huey carefully crept downstairs into the kitchen and dialed the number of the FBI director.

"Yes, it was them. I told you that this would happen! Well….no, I didn't know that it would be the Six Flags specifically…come ON! You seriously still don't believe…how did I get your number? That doesn't matter! You're the FBI! You get my contact information all the ti—hello?"

Huey hung up the phone. If the FBI still did not believe him after all of this time, it was time to take matters into his own hands.

Huey walked back to his bed and folded his arms behind his head as he lay there.

"Riley has a league of villains….so why can't I…THAT'S IT! I will have a league of heroes. That's what I'll do. But I won't have enough time to get them together before Riley's next meeting…when is Riley's next meeting?"

Huey looked over his shoulder to make sure that Riley was still asleep. Huey walked over to the computer and hacked into Riley's Facebook account. He decided that he needed to then and there, read the announecements.

ANNOUNCEMENTS:

NEXT LULZ MEETING: FRIDAY 3:30. NEW LOCATION OF HEADQUARTERS, INFORMATION To Be Announced (TBA).

_I see that Riley decided to brush up on his acronyms._ Remarked Huey.

Huey logged out from Riley's account and logged on to his own.

NEW GROUP:

I NEED HELP:

ATTENTION ALL HEROES. I NEED MEMBERS TO HELP ME STOP THE EVIL GROUP, LULZ. THEY ARE THE ONES RESPONSIBLE FOR THE SIX FLAGS INCIDENT. PLEASE HELP!THEY HAVE THE JOKER ON THEIR SIDE (THE CLOWN TERRORIST FROM THE GOTHAM CITY INCIDENT).

MEETING ON FRIDAY AT 3:30. FIRST ORDER OF BUSINESS: GATHER INFROMATION ON THE LULZ GROUP (ESPIONAGE).


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Dig Me Out of This Hole

_We all have something that digs at us,  
At least we dig each other  
So when weakness turns my ego up  
I know you'll count on the me from yesterday.,  
If I turn into another  
Dig me up from under what is covering_

-_Dig, _Incubus

_Tilling my own grave to keep me level  
Jam another dragon down the hole  
Digging to the rhythm and the echo of a solitary siren  
One that pushes me along and leaves me so_

-_Weak and Powerless,_ A Perfect Circle

Huey sat at his desk with his head turned towards the clock. As the teacher droned on about latitude and longitude, Huey earnestly watched the minute hand move agonizingly slow. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, it was finally 3:00. Huey rushed out of his seat once the bell rang and charged out of the doors.

Huey rushed down the street, almost getting run over by a car at the cross walk. He needed to get to the house on time. He needed to find a way to stop Riley and the group. But what if no one got his message? What if no one wants to help him? Just because the villains responded to Riley's quickly doesn't mean that the heroes will respond to his this quickly. They are probably busy. They were probably busy. But at that moment, Huey did not really care. Even if no one else could help him, he would still find a way. Riley was his brother and brothers always help each other in need even when one cannot see that he needs help. Huey knew that he could not let Riley do this.

Huey finally came upon the house and was about to put his hand on the doorknob until he realized something. Today was Friday, meaning that Granddad was supposed to be back by now. Well, technically he was supposed to be back days ago until it kept being changed. Huey suddenly had the strangest idea. Before he could open the door, a finger tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around and saw that it was Jazmine.

"Huey, why did you run so quickly?" asked Jazmine, "You are acting like a crazy person."

"Jazmine, I….I bet you that when I open that door, your mother is going to be sitting on the couch, watching some stupid show or reading some stupid book she would not normally read."

"Huey, what are you getting at?"

"..And then, she will say, 'Hey Huey, your Grandfather won't be back for a few days'. And then you will start doing your homework and she will say, 'Oh, Jazmine, let me help you'. And then, once you are done, she will say 'hey, you wanna play dolls?'"

Jazmine stared at Huey with a confused expression on her face.

"I mean, hasn't that been happening a lot lately? It's like déjà vu or something. Here, I will show you."

Huey opened the door and walked through the living room. He was greeted by Sarah Dubois who was sitting on the couch watching "The Jerry Springer Show".

"Hello Jazmine. Hello Huey. Hey Huey, sorry to tell you this, but your Grandfather seems to be running late again. He won't be back for at least until Sunday."

Huey looked over at a nonchalant Jazmine who seemed to not find anything unusual about the events.

"Jazmine, do you have any homework? I will help you with it so we could get to playing 'My Little Pony Goes to Jail'. Lickety -split really needs to have her case concluded."

"Okay, Mommy. Huey, you're just noticing coincidences. You need to relax, you are starting to scare me."

Huey ran upstairs to his room, hoping to find some answers. Interestingly enough, he was not at all surprised that Jazmine did not believe him. He felt like he had seen this situation before, but he was not sure why.

Once in his room, Huey searched through the books on his bookshelf, hoping to find something linked to his déjà vu. He happened upon an old red book called "Planes of Mind" by Dr. Donnie Camus. The book was a compilation of different cases of patients' déjà vu and persecutory delusions with a section at the end of the case with philosophers and psychologists debating the possibility that the patient could be correct. One particular case resonated with Huey. "The Case of the Yellow Balloon" was where a woman from British Columbia was convinced that a serial killer was telling her his detailed plans for future murders in the form of a yellow balloon with Sharpie marker writing on it that would appear every night at 11:00pm. The women would keep attempting to tell the authorities of his next plans and who the serial killer was but the police would never believe her because her stories were so far-fetched. The psychologists at the end of the section were claiming that she most likely was delusional and had some sort of mood disorder or a variation of schizophrenia, but one of the philosophers had another take on it. He claimed that as disturbing it may be, it was possible that the women was operating inside of a world where she was the only one aware of something being out of place, but with everyone else, including the police officers, her family, the doctors writing about her in the book, the readers of the said book, etc; not existing and that she was the only real person while everyone else was a projection. In other words, she had slipped into a different reality where everyone else were simply agents devised as the world's tools to keep convincing her that she was the crazy one.

Huey slammed the book shut and thought about the implications of that article. Reading the same article a few weeks ago when things were normal, it was easier to assume that the woman was an obvious nutcase and that the philosopher was probably an even bigger nutcase. Now, Huey was not so certain.

_But what they are not telling us is if her predictions were correct. Similarly to how no one is making the connection between the evidence I gathered and the later events. What if…no. That can't be possible._

Huey slammed the book shut and sat on his bed. Let's say that he was in some sort of alternate universe; how was he supposed to do anything? The adults were useless and he severely doubted that any heroes would actually help him. And of course Riley was only digging himself deeper into his problem. Couldn't Riley see how dangerous and irresponsible he was being? What is Huey supposed to do?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Familiar Enemies

_Born with insight and a raised fist  
A witness to the slit wrist, that's with  
As we move into '92  
Still in a room without a view  
Ya got to know  
Ya got to know  
That when I say go, go, go  
Amp up and amplify  
Defy  
I'm a brother with a furious mind  
Action must be taken  
We don't need the key  
We'll break in_

-_Know your enemy, _Rage Against the Machine

_I know the pieces fit_

_cause I watched them fall away  
Mildewed and smoldering, _

_fundamental differing,  
Pure intention juxtaposed _

_will set two lovers souls in motion  
Disintegrating as it goes _

_testing our communication  
The light that fueled our fire then has burned a hole between us so  
We cannot see to reach an end crippling our communication._

-_Schism_, Tool

Huey began to nod off and slept peacefully on top of the comforter of his bed.

Huey woke up with a jerk once he realized that he had slept until 6:00.

"Oh, No! I'm late. Riley's meeting is probably over by now."

Huey heard a faint tapping at his window. When Huey looked over, he was surprised by what he saw. A large, purple, humanoid creature with bat wings was hanging on the siding of his house. At first glance, Huey thought that it was another one of Riley's villains but the creature continued to tap on his window. Huey opened it and the creature quickly crawled in.

"Who are you?"

The strange creature stood erect as he introduced himself.

"My name is Goliath and I am a Gargoyle. A thousand years ago, my bretheren and I were deceived and would not awake until our castle had risen above the clouds. Now, I-"

"—Umm, sorry to interrupt you," said Huey in a disillusioned mood, "but you are too late. The LULZ meeting was three hours ago; they are probably done."

"Not quite. While flying on my way here, I happened to do some recon. I believe that the new Headquarters for LULZ is approximately in the neighborhood that is east of this one."

"Oh. Wuncler's mansion. No doubt he is there with Gin and Rummy too. They are still holding their meeting?"

"So it seems."

"Okay. We have to do something."

Immediately after Huey had said that, two figures entered his room. One was a man dressed in yellow and blue leotards with claws protruding from his hands. The other was a caped woman dressed in black and white and had white hair.

"I think this is him, Wolverine."

The man in the yellow leotard who appeared to be Wolverine unfolded his printouts of Huey's Facebook page.

"This is obviously him. I mean, look at his _hair_! It's bigger than he is!"

"ANYWAYS!" screamed Huey, "If there are no more people to interrupt me, we have to go to…hey wait a minute. How did you get in here?"

"Front door." Said the two in unison.

Huey did a facepalm and calmly recollected himself once he realized that he should not at all be surprised considering what has happened thus far.

"Wait," said Goliath hesitantly, "Those two…dressed as _that,_ could just walk through the front door without being stopped? Before I crawled up here, I could have sworn I saw a parental figure downstairs in the family room."

"What can I say?" asked Huey in a perturbed tone, "Sarah may just be the worst babysitter ever and I am stuck under her care for probably enough time to earn an award. But that's nothing new. I mean after all, she is the same person who batted an eyelash when the Joker and Dr. Drakken would frequently spend long hours with my brother in his room discussing _harmless pranks_. Obvious child neglect aside, we need to leave the house now to head to Wuncler's mansion."

"Wow, this is really fascinating," Exclaimed Gin, "who knew that Riley could be such a little nerdy herb once he put his mind to it."

Riley, Gin, Rummy, the Joker, Dr. Drakken, and a strange newcomer who simply called himself "Him" were sitting in Wuncler's mahogany furnished meeting room.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Riley indignantly.

He was standing in front of a projection screen with a PowerPoint presentation. The slide that the presentation was on was one that depicted a world map with various Xs marking the hot spots of certain countries.

"What Gin means is," began Rummy, "you can really be quite the mastermind when you put your mind to it. It's not a bad thing. It's kind of cool."

"Well he does have quite the teacher," remarked the Joker in mock modesty.

"As I was saying," continued Riley, "My plan is that we—,"

"—Oh. I know!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken, "We could infiltrate the Disney Channel television broadcast center and once they are about to show an episode of "Hannah Montana", we could switch the tapes with a porn flick. It'll be REALLY funny."

Everyone except for Him stared at Drakken in disgust.

"Drew," spat the Joker, "the whole Six Flags thing was mostly your idea. And now you want to do this? Do…do you…Is there something you want to tell us?"

"What? No, I'm not. NO. NO," Drakken began pounding his fists on the table, "it's just that when you spend most of your adult life trying to create plans that are constantly foiled by a stupid, cheerleader, Buffy-the-Vampire-Slayer wannabe, you just…you just want to stop children from ever existing, let alone let them have a normal, non-traumatic childhood. That is what my nemesis has done to me. I hate kids…except for you Riley; you are okay."

Him sympathetically patted the evil doctor on the back and cooed in his falsetto, "It's okay, Drew. I understand. I have child nemeses, and of course, I HATE CHILDREN TOO! But unfortunately your idea has already happened."

"How do you know?" asked Gin and Rummy

"Why, I was just the person who gave that offender the idea. It was a rather fun prank."

Awkward silence pervaded the room.

"Umm…you know what guys," announced Riley in a disturbed voice, "Maybe we should just call it a night. Our meeting was too long anyway. Let's just meet up again next Wednesday. Same time. Same place. How is that?"

The guests nodded in agreement and left the table to exit the mansion.

Outside, Huey and his group of heroes had just arrived on the roof. Goliath flew off of the roof and crawled to the window of the meeting room. He flew back to the roof to tell them the bad news.

"It seems that we are too late," announced the Gargoyle, "they are leaving the mansion as we speak. Only Riley and two other men are still inside."

"Ssh," said Wolverine as he cocked his ear to the wind, "I can hear them discussing the next meeting. ..It is going to be next week at Friday at this time, in this house. They say that they can't wait for Riley's plan to be revealed."

"Take me down there, Goliath," demanded Huey, "I need to talk to Riley. You other guys can leave if you want. But make sure to be at this house next week on time."

Goliath flew Huey down to the front steps of the mansion and then flew away. Huey walked through the door and walked into the meeting room. On his way in, he could hear snippets of Riley's conversation with Gin and Rummy.

"Man, those guys are kinda weird. Oh well. Beggars can't be choosers."

"Riley," began Gin, "Are you sure that you should go through with this. I mean...you're interested in pranks and shit…but these guys are really into fuckin' with people's lives."

"They're _fine_. Maybe you two are the ones I should worry about. Chickening out and everything."

"You gotta admit, Riley. They kind of give me the creeps. Especially the clown. Man I never been afraid of no clowns till now. Damn. You saw that little lizard thing he did? Weird."

"Yeah. He is really weird." Affirmed Rummy

_Maybe I shouldn't be doing this, _thought Huey. _It will blow any advantage that we have on them and they will change headquarters._

Huey walked back through the mansion and out through the door. He came upon Wolverine and Storm outside near their X-Car that they drove to Woodcrest in.

"Why are you still here? I said you could leave."

"We knew that you would realize sooner or later that what you were about to do would not be wise." Remarked Storm.

"Oh. Yeah. Well since you're here, could you drive me back to my house?"

The two superheroes drove away from the Freeman residence once Huey opened his house's door. As expected, Sarah Dubois paid no notice to him being gone. Huey walked up to his room and sat on his bed reading until Riley came home.

Rily walked through the door and flopped on his bed.

"Yup," he commented, "Its good to be the boss."

"How was the LULZ meeting?" asked Huey contemptibly.

"How do you know that is what I was talking about?" asked Riley accusatorially.

"Are you serious? That is the only thing that you could've been at this hour."

"Oh yeah. Well, none of your business. That's how it went."

"Riley, you—"

"Hey, I don't need to hear anymore about why you hatin. Just because you don't like what we do doesn't mean you can just keep raggin on me."

Huey put down his book and stared at Riley mercilessly.

"I'm 'raggin'' on you because you don't seem to understand why what you're doing is wrong. You don't know these people, Riley. They're sick."

"They're not sick," said Riley, "They're just like the villains on the cartoon shows. In fact, they are even funnier."

"They are not like them, Riley. They are dangerous people. You should not be around them."

"If they are so dangerous, then how come no one else seems to mind?"  
"I don't know why Mrs. Dubois or anyone else is concerned, but trust me Riley, they should be. You are just creating a problem for yourself and you keep making it bigger everyday. You are my brother and I care about you."

"You don't know anything about what you are doing."

"And you do?"

"Sure, this is nothing I can't handle. I'm just taking it to the next level."

Huey sat down on the bed and thought about what was happening. It suddenly came to Huey that this whole time, he had been passively waiting for things to happen, and he would still become surprised when things did not work out the way they were supposed to. He would wait for his Granddad to come home, he would wait for Mrs. Dubois to suddenly take an interest in his life, and more importantly he would wait for Riley to suddenly stop being a member of LULZ and causing trouble. If anything were to happen, then Huey had to finally do something and break the cycle. Somehow, no matter how illogical it may be, he knew that if he did not do something and just kept waiting for things to happen, then this dimension or whatever he was in would never change and he would be doing this routine forever.

_It's about time for me to make some plans of my own_, thought Huey.

Huey set an alarm for his watch and went to sleep at the same time that Riley did. At midnight, Huey awoke and turned on the computer in their room. Huey hacked Riley's username account for the desktop and searched through Riley's recent documents. He heard a slight mumbling and turned around to make sure that Riley was asleep. Riley's body was turned away from Huey and was snoring on and off. Huey returned to his work and found a file titled "Friday's plans". Huey opened the PowerPoint file and read through the different plans. He then logged in to his Facebook account and sent out a message to his hero group.

CHANGE OF PLANS: MEETING ON THURSDAY AT 12:00PM INSTEAD OF JUST ON FRIDAY. BE PREPARED FOR A FOLLOW UP MEETING ON FRIDAY. DO NOT BE LATE TO EITHER!

Huey then emailed himself the Powerpoint document and made sure to log off of Riley's desktop account.

The boy jumped into bed and slept in that Saturday.

It was Thursday morning and Huey and Riley approached the school building. Riley walked in while Huey slowly began to fall back within the crowd until he could hide behind a tree. Riley never acknowledged Huey in school anyway. Even if Riley were to notice, it would be too late, Huey would have already had his meeting.

Huey walked back down the street towards his house. When he came upon it he opened the door and walked inside. Of course, Sarah would be at work until 2:30, so he would be home alone. Now was time for Huey to be proactive.

12:00 PM

Huey was sitting in his livingroom with the other heroes finally all together and early for once. Behind him was his Granddad's laptop hooked up to the big screen television set so that everyone can see Riley's Powerpoint slide that was now in Huey's possession.

"Okay guys. We have to do this quickly before my brother gets home at 3. You see these Xs on the map? They are the exact same spots where Hazmat facilities are located."

"Why would Riley be interested in those?" asked Storm, "From what you have told us, he only seems interested in playing pranks."

"Because," began Huey, "Riley is not the only one pulling the strings. The Joker is also working with him. I did some research. Last year, the Joker had hired a team of chemists to synthesize a stronger analog of nitrous oxide. Joker's laughing gas was later confiscated by the FBI and distributed to these facilities for research. But it seems that Riley is being persuaded by the Joker to activate the capsules with a detonating device. In Riley's notes at the bottom, he talks about how they are doing it just to see how many people will pee their pants from laughing. But I have another theory. You see how these facilities are located nearby major banks? I think that the Joker and his crew plan on robbing them while everyone is incapacitated."

Before Huey knew what happened, Goliath stomped on the laptop.

"What did you do that for? My Granddad's gonna kill me."

"Just relax, Huey."

Huey could not believe what he just heard.

"RELAX? What?"

"It will work itself out," said Wolverine, Storm, and Goliath in unison.

"How is this going to work itself out?" screamed Huey, "We have to stop Riley before Friday at 3!"

"Today is Friday and it is 3:00," said Wolverine, "Face it kid. You're out of luck."

Huey looked at the clock and a calendar. He could not believe it.

"No! What is happening? This can't be happening. I have to stop Riley!"

Bright lights and colors began to flash in Huey's field of vision. His sight began to swim as he fell to the floor.

"No. What's….what.."

Huey woke up in a cold sweat.

"Huey, you've been asleep for hours. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he muttered slowly, "I guess…I just had a really crazy dream…."

"That wouldn't surprise me," said Mrs. Dubois, "You've had a fever since this morning. You were probably delirious."

"But this was really weird. Riley had started this stupid villain club and real life criminals and terrorists were part of it but no one believed me. I'm just glad it was just a dream."

Mrs. Dubois inserted a thermometer into Huey's mouth.

"Hey, Huey," greeted Granddad as he entered the room, "I came back from the funeral hours ago but you were still asleep. Thanks for watching him, Sarah."

"No problem, Robert. Although, it's a good thing that Huey got better otherwise we would've had to take him to the hospital."

Huey took the thermometer from his mouth and saw that it was approaching the normal range.

"Well I'm better now. Where's Riley? I have to tell him something."

"He's in his room doing homework." Answered Granddad, "Why?"

"Oh no!" shouted Huey, "He can't be on the computer!"

"Oh don't worry," reassured Granddad, "I caught him downloading music again and I took the Ethernet cable out you two's room."

"Good idea," sputtered Huey, "But we need to act now! He needs more extracurricular activities, and study time after school so he won't get into more trouble than he already does. Trust me, he's getting there."

"I heard that!" shouted Riley, he traipsed into the family room while holding a glass of his favorite brand of chocolate milk, "You should know better than to worry about me so much, Huey. I do fine by myself."

Huey realized that his words had hurt Riley and that no matter how indignant his brother may act, he is just a mischievous child. Maybe Huey was overreacting due to the bizarre dream and although Riley may be disrespectful at times, his actions do not necessarily denote a devious personality.

Riley stopped sipping his chocolate milk and pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket.

"If you're feeling better tomorrow Huey, then maybe we could go to the soccer tryouts. I already have some designs for the mascot."

"Oh really," perked up Huey, "What are your ideas for the mascot?"

Riley's picture was a figure dressed in a purple outfit and wild green hair.

"See, Huey," said Riley, "The school is never taking the game seriously and they always play around on the field, so I thought that they should be the clowns."

Huey froze and screamed while he ran out of the room.

"Is…is it something I said?" inquired Riley nervously.

"No, silly," remarked Jazmine, "He's just still a little delirious."

Huey was in his room when he slammed the door.

"No. This can't be happening. What if…Wait."

Huey ran to his bookshelf and checked for "Planes of Mind" his final piece of evidence. The only memory he had of owning the book was the memory in his so-called dream. If he owned the book in real life, then that meant that he could be in some other dimension that was linked to the last one. There was no sight of the book at all.

"Good," he sighed, "It's over. It's really over."

THE END

Word Count: 11,945

Target Word Count: 11,000


End file.
